Di Bawah Langit Musim Panas
by Yukio Valerie
Summary: Aku ingin dekat denganmu, berjalan di sisimu, menemani hari-harimu dan selalu bersamamu…/ Seuntai kisah dua anak manusia di bawah langit musim panas. For Savers Contest;Banjir Tomat Ceri. RnR please?


Batang hijau beruas berjejer rapi di tepian sungai, berhiaskan puluhan _tanzaku*_ dengan beribu harapan di balik warna-warni indahnya. Langit musim panas yang cerah memayungi, membangkitkan antusiasme dari sepasang manik _emerald_ gadis berparas elok.

Ditatapnya langit musim panas bertaburkan ribuan bintang. Lekas, jemari lentiknya menjumput secarik kertas biru –warna yang identik dengan bocah laki-laki itu. Bocah laki-laki dengan kaos biru berkerah tinggi juga celana pendek putih yang kini berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat sang gadis menjejakkan kakinya. Menompangkan kedua tangannya di atas jembatan merah yang sering mereka –tim tujuh gunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan seorang diri.

Berbekal sebuah kuas dengan ujung berlapis tinta, jemari lentiknya dengan lincah merangkai huruf demi huruf membentuk sebuah kalimat yang telah terpatri erat di benaknya. Menggantungkannya pada _sasa* _dihadapannya.

Sejenak, sepasang _emerald _cantik itu tersembunyi di balik kulit pualam. Mencoba menghadirkan sosok yang telah membuat dirinya jatuh dalam jurang penuh romansa. Sebelum pada akhirnya kembali sepasang _emerald _menampakkan pesonanya ditemani sebingkai senyum manis di bibirnya.

Dengan langkah ringan, gadis itu berbalik. Berbaur bersama para penduduk hingga sang bulan tak lagi menemukan tubuh kecilnya yang tenggelam dalam lautan manusia malam itu.

Angin musim panas menyapa, mengintip sajak yang tertoreh di atas _tanzaku_ milik sang gadis.

**Aku ingin dekat denganmu, berjalan di sisimu, menemani hari-harimu, dan selalu bersamamu…**

–Seuntai harapan.

**Sasuke-kun.**

–Untuk Sang Penguasa hati.

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Savers Contest; 'Bajir Tomat Ceri'**

**For Almh. Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) and Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa part II)**

**.**

**.**

**Di Bawah Langit Musim Panas**

**.**

**.**

_TAP… TAP… TAP…_

Bunyi khas sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai menggema di sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit Konoha. Mendongak ke atas, tampak wajah seputih pualam yang terbingkai helaian merah jambu, dipadu dengan sepasang iris sewarna daun di musim semi. Perpaduan yang manis.

Dalam dekapannya, tersimpan berkas-berkas rumah sakit yang harus ia periksa. Ha –ah… satu helaan napas yang cukup panjang berhasil lolos dari bibir tipis itu. Lelah? Tentu saja. Lima kata itu telah menjadi teman setia dirinya selama ia menjadi seorang _medic-nin_. Setiap hari, setiap waktu, para penduduk desa dan juga _Shinobi_ berbondong-bondong mendatanginya. Entah sudah berapa puluhan nyawa terselamatkan berkat kedua tangan gadis itu. Membuatnya menjadi _medic-nin_ kebanggaan Godaime-_sama_.

Langkah kaki yang berbalut sepatu ninja hitam sebatas lutut itu membawanya keluar dari kawasan Rumah Sakit. Menyusuri jalanan desa yang kini tampak lebih ramai –dengan lampion-lampion yang tergantung di sepanjang jalan. Semakin masuk ke tengah desa, Haruno Sakura semakin sadar betapa ramainya malam ini. Oh, kesibukanmu menjadi asisten kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha rupanya telah membuatmu lupa pada festival tahunan yang di adakan di desamu.

_Tanabata Matsuri_, atau orang-orang biasa menyebutnya Festival Bintang. Kedai-kedai di kanan kiri jalan tampak ramai pengunjung, ada juga stand permainan yang dipenuhi anak-anak. Selain itu, banyak anak-anak kecil dengan _yukata_ khas musim panas berlarian sembari membawa lidi panjang dengan percikan bunga api di ujungnya. Raut keceriaan tak pernah absen dari wajah-wajah mereka.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada berkas-berkas yang dibawanya. Langkahnya sampai di tepian sungai Konoha yang kali ini telah disulap mejadi tempat utama _Tanabata_. Pinggiran sungai yang sehari-harinya tampak kosong, kini penuh dengan jejeran pohon bambu. Iris klorofilnya menangkap segerombol remaja putri dengan balutan _yukata_ khas musim panas tampak antusias menulis harapannya di atas sebuah _tanzaku_.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Dulu ia juga seperti mereka. Tampak antusias mengikuti perayaan besar ini. Ia sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia mengikuti festival ini. Mungkin tiga tahun yang lalu, atau lima tahun yang lalu. Entahlah.

_Yukata_ musim panasnya telah berganti dengan pakaian kebanggaannya sebagai _Kunoichi_, kertas-kertas berisi harapan-harapan telah berubah menjadi sekumpulan berkas-berkas pasien yang harus ia tangani. Tak ada lagi ritual menulis harapan dan menggantungkannya di _sasa_, yang ada hanyalah tumpukan berkas-berkas yang menjerit minta dikerjakan.

Meski begitu, harapan itu masih ada, bukan? Di setiap malam sebelum mimpi memeluknya, di setiap pagi sebelum fajar menyapanya, gadis itu tak pernah bosan membisikkan harapannya. Meski tak tertoreh di atas _tanzaku_, harapan itu akan tetap ada. Tergores permanen dalam lembaran hatinya.

Konoha.

Desa yang tersembunyi di balik rimbunan pepohonan tampak aman dan damai. Jauh dari kata peperangan.

Sebuah kedamaian ini tentunya tak lepas dari jasa para _Shinobi_ dalam perang besar beberapa tahun silam. Sebut saja –Naruto Uzumaki. Siapa yang sangka pemuda yang dulunya ceroboh dan sering bertingkah bodoh telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang luar biasa. Bahkan, kini ia disebut-sebut sebagai penyelamat dunia.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan seorang lagi yang ikut andil dalam kemenangan aliansi _Shinobi_ dalam merebut perdamaian. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang menduga pemuda yang hampir menghancurkan desa kelahirannya itu malah berbalik membantu aliansi _Shinobi_ melawan musuh-musuhnya. Dan malam ini, setelah lima tahun meringkuk di balik jeruji besi penjara untuk menebus perbuatannya di masa lalu, akhirnya semua hukuman itu selesai.

Pemuda itu memilih menikmati malam pertama setelah kebebasannya di atas jembatan Konoha. Manik obskurit itu tersembunyi di balik kulit putihnya. Ia bisa merasakannya. Ketukan langkah kaki di atas lantai kayu jembatan. Diantara ribuan derap kaki dan juga derai tawa ceria ataupun dibalik dengungan obrolan yang masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

Ia mengenalnya.

_Chakra_ ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Juga lantunan suara lembut ini.

Pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Menatap sekilas gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan mata hijau cemerlangnya yang cantik.

"Hn," gumamnya seperti biasa.

Haruno Sakura berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Sesekali manik klorofilnya mencuri pandang wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Masih tampan seperti biasannya. Dan seperti biasa pula, manik klorofil itu terpesona dengan sepasang mata berwarna hitam pekat, kulit putih pucat meski tidak sepucat milik Sai, bahkan pada rambut sewarna gagak yang tampak tajam pada bagian belakangnya –namun tetap terlihat beraturan dengan caranya sendiri. Walaupun begitu, Sakura bisa melihat perubahan dalam diri Uchiha terakhir itu. Utamanya pada mutiara hitam yang kini tampak lebih hidup.

Oh, merasakan kehadiran sosok pemuda itu di sampingnya membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

"Um… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap manik gadis itu. Membuat gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu merona malu. Jemari lentiknya dengan gugup menggaruk pipi kanannya.

'_Pertanyaan bodoh, Haruno Sakura,'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Seperti seorang gadis labil yang tengah di landa asmara, jantungnya berpacu cepat, lututnya terasa lemas, telapak tangannya basah, dan seperti ada kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Bukan alasan yang bagus bahkan terlalu buruk jika ia bertingkah bodoh hanya karena ia merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan pemuda dingin ini.

Ada alasan lain.

Iris itu.

Iris sehitam batu obsidian dan sekelam malam tanpa bintang yang menatap intens ke dalam manik klorofilnya. Membangkitkan kembali debar halus yang menggelitik sanubarinya.

Ah…, betapa Haruno Sakura amat tersiksa dengan perasaan ini. Perasaan kasih yang hanya tertuju pada pemuda itu seorang. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun perasaan itu masih ada. Setiap kali ia ingin mengenyahkan rasa ini, setiap kali itu pulalah rasa tersebut semakin mengakar kuat. Ia justru semakin tak bisa berpaling dari pemuda berdarah Uchiha tersebut. Sebuah fakta yang tak mampu ia tepis.

Bahwa, Haruno Sakura masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Jengah dengan keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya, Sakura berinisiatif memulai obrolan. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kau sudah dengar kalau Naruto akan melamar Hinata?" tutur Sakura. Ia menatap riak sungai di bawah mereka yang berkilau indah.

"Hn."

Meski hanya sebuah gumaman, Sakura tahu jika pemuda itu mendengarkannya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan. "Haaa –ah, aku tak menyangka _baka_ Naruto itu yang lebih dulu menikah di antara tim tujuh. Bahkan Kakashi-_sensei _saja berhasil ia kalahkan," ujarnya diakhiri derai tawa yang meluncur merdu dari bibirnya.

Entah disadari atau tidak, sorot mata Sasuke melembut melihat tawa gadis musim semi itu. Perasaan hangat yang menenangkan mengalir di setiap nadi pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan asing ini tumbuh di hatinya.

Mungkinkah saat _emerald _gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja ketika masih di akademi dulu?

Atau mungkin saat gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu di atas tubuhnya saat mengira pemuda itu tewas ketika misi di desa Nami?

Ataukah saat gadis itu meneriakkan kata cinta di malam kepergiaannya?

Entahlah. Yang pasti, kehadiran gadis itu telah menjadi candu bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Bayangnya yang selalu mengusik Uchiha bungsu di setiap hari-hari kelamnya. Senyumnya yang selalu mengisi mimpi malam Sang Uchiha. Juga kasih tulusnya yang telah menarik pemuda itu dari jurang kegelapan. Dan yang terpenting…

Hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah terpaut pada sepasang _emerald _jernih seorang Haruno Sakura.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, segerombolan anak kecil yang tengah bermain kejar-kejarnya menabrak sisi tubuh Sakura, menyebabkan gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sepasang _emerald_ kembar itu terpejam erat, menanti dengan pasrah tubuhnya yang akan berciuman dengan lantai jembatan yang keras.

'_Eh? Kenapa tidak terasa sakit?'_

Alih-alih merasa Sakit di tubuhnya, Ia malah merasa ada sesuatu yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya, menompang tubuhnya. Bahkan ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapu wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Sepasang manik hijau itu membulat sempurna diikuti rona merah yang menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh wajahnya.

Mendapati tubuhnya berada dalam rengkuhan lengan kekar Sasuke. Merasakan deru nafas hangat pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya, juga sensasi geli akibat ujung rambut pemuda itu yang membelai lembut wajahnya.

'_Ka- Kami-sama…,' _jerit gadis itu dalam hati. Perlu usaha lebih untuk meredam degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu.

Sasuke melepaskan lingkaran tangannya kemudian berjongkok dengan menumpukan sebelah lututnya. Mengumpulkan berkas-berkas milik Sakura yang berserakah di bawah mereka.

"Ini," tangan kekar itu tersodor.

"_A_ –_arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_," dengan gerak malu-malu dan suara terbata, Sakura menerima lembaran putih persegi panjang tersebut kemudian menyimpannya bersama lembaran-lembaran yang lain di depan dadanya. Menundukkan kepala merah jambu itu dalam-dalam.

"Kau tak apa?" Sasuke bertanya sembari mengamati gadis itu yang masih menunduk dalam. Kepala merah jambu itu dengan refleks tertoleh kearah sumber suara.

"_I –ie_, _daijobu_," ujar Sakura sedikit tergagap sembari menggeleng. Jantungnya masih berdegup cepat. Jari-jari lentik itu bergerak gugup menyampirkan anak rambut merah muda di balik telinga.

Sakura melempar pandang menatap jejak bulan yang menari di atas air, kerlap-kerlip lampion yang melambai di seluruh penjuru desa, kanvas malam yang memukau dengan rasi bintangnya, juga bulan yang bertahta anggun di atas sana. "Malam yang indah," Sakura berujar lembut sembari matanya masih memandang keindahan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tak luput sebingkai senyum mempermanis wajahnya –tanpa menyadari sepasang obsidian kembar yang terus mengamatinya.

Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Sasuke. Selama ini, setelah kabut kebencian itu sirna, sepasang mata setajam elang itu tak pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang begitu mengusiknnya. Untuk itu ia telah memutuskan.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, mengeluarkan suara lirih hampir tak terdengar, melafalkan nama gadis di sampingnya yang sosoknya tak kenal lelah mengusik benaknya.

"Sakura…."

"Hm…."

Dan semuanya mengalir begitu saja dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Dengan penuh keyakinan, sarat akan kejujuran, juga sorot ketegasan. Malam ini, atas nama kerinduan, atas nama mimpi serta harapan, sebuah rahasia besar dari anak Adam telah terucap. Di permanis dengan sebuah kecupan kasih pada dahi Sang Hawa.

Haruno Sakura masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Hingga sebuah dorongan yang membawanya pada dekapan Sang terkasih menyadarkannya. Bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi belaka. Bahwa buah harapan itu kini telah direngkuhnya. Tubuh Sakura tampak pas dalam dekapan tubuh tegap Sasuke. Lengan kekar dengan urat harus milik Sasuke melingkari pinggang ramping Sakura. Malam yang benar-benar indah bukan?

Di bawah langit musim panas, di saksikan bintang-bintang yang tersenyum manis di atas sana. Bulan pun ikut menitikkan air mata bahagia. Menyambut sebuah cinta yang telah datang menghampiri ke dua anak manusia di malam ini.

.

– FIN –

.

.

_Tanzaku _= secarik kertas berwarna-warni berisi sajak berupa harapan yang kemudian digantungkan di pohon bambu.

_Sasa =_ batang bambu tempat menggantungkan _tanzaku _pada festival tanabata.

.

.

.

30/07/2012

Blue Chrysanthemum


End file.
